Vers Le Soleil
by suena
Summary: Loving her meant stepping away from the darkness that had always surrounded him and moving towards the sun, but in getting too close, he was bound to be burned.
1. Strangers

**STRANGERS**

"Sasuke!" The cry was shrill, pain-filled and right on point. It was a cry meant to induce adrenaline to the named, a cry meant to boost the speed at which he was running... a cry meant to lead.

Feet, moving too fast to see with the naked eye, he was a phantom slowly fading into the shadows cast by the setting sun. Moving from tree to tree he covered the land as quickly as they predicted. At this rate, it would all be over within the hour. Again, as they'd predicted.

He knew they were there, he could feel and see every set of eyes watching him and still he continued on. Love makes you do things like that. He ran head long into the trap, sure of his strength, sure that they'd be the ones walking out..._they_ wouldn't.

_"Black Bird has entered the premises." _

It was a field, at least 100km on either side were barren of trees, they wanted to make sure he was out in the open, no hiding places, no surprises.

On her knees, body heavy in her advanced pregnancy, there she sat. Eyes puffy, nose running, dirt and blood covering her bare feet. Hands bound behind her back, gag loose around her bruised neck, the sight of her made his gut twist.

"Sasu-!" She screamed again tears cutting the plea short. "It's a trap!"

**\- 15 months before-**

She lay near the river bank, the plain grey shirt and pants she had on were frayed and sun bleached, hair matted to her head, lips chapped and body covered in bruises and cuts.

Curiously he watched her with an acute sense of familiarity. The man walked out of the wooded area into the open and began towards her, blankly taking in her broken form.

Her eyes were open, lifeless though they were.

'Hyuga.' He noted.

Listening, he distinctly made out the shallow sound of her heart from where he stood. 'She's not dead, yet.'

"Hey." He said crouching down and slapping her cheek.

A small sound came from deep in her throat, half sigh and half groan.

Straightening back up he turned, his curiosity already having lapsed to boredom. He'd moved a few feet away when he watched her rise.

Turning back he watched the pained expression on her face as she got to her feet. Watched as she hobbled toward him. "Sasuke Uchiha." She croaked through busted lips.

"..." Sharingan pierced her. "What's your name?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like hours when she finally answered, "Hinata." Clearing her throat a little her gaze met his, "Hinata Hyuga, of The Village Hidden in The Leaves."

With no other questions to ask he deactivated his Sharingan and again turned to leave.

She shuffled after him, breathing heavily after just a few feet she made for a pathetic picture.

'_She _is a Hyuga?' He scoffed thinking of a long deceased ninja he'd seen fight in his earlier years. Remembering the ferocity he'd seen in the boys eyes, he mentally compared it to the dead look in hers.

Glaring he turned to her again, "Leave, Hyuga. I'm not in the habit of killing ninja as pathetically weak as you, but I will. Fuck off." He growled.

With a worried expression she bit her lip and took a step closer to him, "Sau-" Before she could finish the sentence he'd pinned her to the ground and had a hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

He hadn't even needed turned on his Sharingan.

She saw stars and for a terrifying moment was sure he'd broken her ribs.

He could feel her pulse bounding rapidly against his hand and listened as she desperately tried to breathe. Tightening his grip he watched the blood rush to her face.

Preoccupied as he was, Sasuke jumped at the feel of her hand at his side. A sickly green glow emanated from her palm, he relaxed his hold at the cool press of her hand on a wound he'd received hours earlier during an encounter with a few rogue ninja.

It had been years since he had been healed, he'd forgotten how itchy it felt when the cells regenerated at the warped speed. 'Like a scab.'

She'd barely gotten it closed when she finally passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Sasuke released her neck.

As she took in a huge gulp of air, her lungs expanded and she coughed rolling onto her side she curled her legs into her body and lay in a heap.

She reminded Sasuke of a baby bird he'd once seen. It had fallen out of its nest, its pink featherless body had lain in the dirt, helpless against the ants that had besieged it in less than twenty seconds.

"Hinata." He said.

No answer.

Sighing he leaned over and watched her neck, sure enough her heart still beat strongly near her jugular. He thought then of Karin. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her back to the stream.

-**TBC**

**Suena**: I dont own Naruto. R&amp;R


	2. Teammates

_**TEAMMATES **_

It had been an impulse reaction, something completely out of character for him but he'd been powerless to stop it. Crumpled, like a discarded piece of paper she had made for a sorry excuse of a woman, much less a Hyuga.

Heartless wasn't a completely accurate word to describe, Sasuke Uchiha. Ambitious-very. Calculating-Yes but not heartless.

After all it was love that fueled his need for revenge when he went after Itachi, love for the family that had been taken from him and after finding out the terrible truth about his older sibling, it was an even greater love that sent him on a blood thirsty path to take down the village hidden in the leaves.

It would seem, Sasuke Uchiha has been led by his heart in most every en-devour of his life. No, heartless couldnt be a word used to describe him.

And that is what led him here, in a room, with her asleep on the bed mat just feet away. Her chest barely moved as she breathed in and out. Her eyes fluttered every now and again but otherwise, she remained still.

The stench of urine, grass and sweat permeated the air, he wondered, not for the first time since he'd lifted her into his arms how long it'd been since she last bathed.

She shifted in the bed, bringing him from his thoughts. She sat up slowly, her bones cracking from the movement. Turning to face him she sighed, "Y-you didn't leave me."

"You stink." He said in return.

She blushed deeply and the blood rush made her light headed. For a moment she feared she'd pass out again.

"Breathe, Hyuga, before you faint and if you do, Ill leave you here to work off the bill."

Her eyes hit the floor before she answered his question, "I don't remember."

"You're days away from death, you're appearance shows it and your chakra levels are all but nonexistent, Hinata."

She stiffened at his assessment. "Then why bring me here? Why not just let me die?"

Sasuke scowled at her then, "Did you want to die out there? Your carcass would be picked clean by the wild dogs before morning. Not that theres much of you left besides bones."

A fat tear rolled down her dirty cheek, leaving a streak in its wake. She sniffled softly.

Rolling his eyes he turned away from her, "Don't cry, you'll just waste energy and salt your body badly needs."

"Thank you."

"Why were you out there?" He asked after a few moments of silence passed.

He could almost her her heart beating faster as she recalled. Her cheeks reddened once more and again the tears came.

"My chakra dwindled, after the war. My father hated me for allowing Neji to die for my sake on the battlefield. He sent me away."

"Why were you in the woods, away from the city. He sent you only from the compound."

She bit her lip and looked up for the first time, she met his eyes.

Sorrow.

"You couldn't understand."

At his glare she smiled sadly and gave in, "Naruto and Sakura have beautiful children."

'Good lord.' He thought sarcastically. "You went out into the woods to die because your crush married someone else?"

"I was trying to make it to Sunagakure...but I was robbed as soon as I left the gates and got lost in the land of the grass." She corrected, "There isnt a thing for me in Konoha."

"How long ago was that?"

"Maybe three months ago." She answered.

He stayed silent then, taking in her story.

She cleared her throat and swallowed dryly, "Can I have some water?" She asked staring with cow eyes at the pitcher and glasses set neatly on the side table.

"Go ahead." He waved her away with his hand.

She stood on unsteady legs and drank straight from the pitcher, gasping for air even as she took in huge mouthfuls of water.

"You keep doing that and youre going to throw up." He advised watching her with disgust.

Sure enough, her body begun to shake violently, she crumpled to the floor and out came most if not all of the water she'd just ingested.

Tears fell from her eyes then and her body shook from the effort. She was quite the woman, broken in so many ways, alone, completely and utterly alone. Lost.

He stood and walked over to her, "Didnt I warn you?"

"Y-yes." She answered.

Bending over he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Her legs though, were too weak to hold herself up and she wouldve found herself once again on the floor had it not been for him.

Setting her back on the bed he begun to undo his shirt and jeans.

Startled she stared up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Theres a bath downstairs, you stink and I need to shower too. You got puke on me."

She blushed and nodded. "Thank you." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt, stale from unwash, dirt and blood. She pulled it over her head slowly, her limbs aching as she did so.

He watched her with a queer sense of disgust. Bones poked out from every joint, ribs clearly visible, every vertebrae all but exposed. At a slight sound of distress he helped her get the shirt over her head.

"Sorry." She said.

Ignoring her, he grabbed the phone on the nightstand and called for a maid to clean the mess she made and walked to the closet, grabbing a robe for her and himself and then headed into the shower room. Turning the knob and tried to wash away the memory of her broken body. He heard her enter and turn on the head next to his. He opened his eyes just as she bent to retrieve the soap. Her legs were like sticks, hip bones jutted out and her ass indentured.

Her legs still shook as she sat down, too tired to even stand for a few moments at a time. Sighing, she closed her eyes and simply was. She wanted to groan as the warm water pummeled her bruised body, washed away all the dirt and blood that had accumulated over the months. She grabbed the bar of soap and wash rag. Lathering it up she begun gingerly scrubbing. Trying hard not to put too much pressure, so as to not disturb the healing bruises.

He ignored her and made no comment, giving her as much privacy as possible. Reaching out he asked for the soap.

He finished quicker than she but stayed in the room in order to help her down the staircase.

After a few minutes, she followed him out.

Dressed in the fuzzy white robe he was slightly surprised. Although her body was still bruised, lips still chapped she looked better with her hair and skin scrubbed clean. "C-Can you help me get to the baths?"

"Thats why Im still here, Hyuga."

She nodded and blushed, "Can I ask another favor?"

He stayed silent, waiting for her to ask.

"Can you wait just a moment so I can wash my clothes?"

After she'd done so, they made their way into the baths.

They were alone, for fall it was to be expected. Summer was when everyone wanted to visit the baths and resorts.

She was glad. She didnt want to see people, didnt want to listen to the noise, although she couldnt help but wish, not for the first time, that the hotel had segregated baths instead of a Unisex one.

He was as handsome as she remembered, no longer a young child he stood a man, now. Muscles lined every inch of his body, he stood so healthy in stark contrast to her.

She knew better than to stare and so she didnt, instead she chose to look up, into the sky and listen to the wind as it rushed by every few minutes. She could almost feel her body gaining strength, but still the hunger and thirst ebbed.

"We will stay here the night."

"We?"

"You wanna go back out there?"

She shook her head, "No... thank you, Sasuke." Her voice wavered and again she cried.

"Stop crying, Hinata." He said standing, "Lets go."

She wanted to stay but made no protest. Quickly looking away from his body, she wrapped her robe around her frame and hoped her clothes had had enough time to dry.

They hadn't. She wrung them out hopelessly before sighing and donning the wet clothing. Shaking from the cold, she crawled under the sheets which quickly became as wet as her shirt and lay back on the mat, too exhausted to even wish for warm clothing.

Shivering from the draft in the room she begun to drift off to sleep when a hard shove to her shoulder jolted her back. On instinct she jumped from the bed and into the gentle fist position.

Sasuke glared at her. "Back down, Hyuga."

She blushed deeply and hung her head, "Im sorry, Sasuke."

"Here." He said throwing a shirt at her.

'Giving me the shirt right off his back...' She thought looking at his naked torso. Turning away, she pulled her wet clothes off and lay them out to continue drying, leaving on her bra and underwear and laid back in bed.

Before following suit, Sasuke walked into the small closet stocked with fresh towels and bed sheets. He tossed it to Hinata, flicked off the lights and settled in for the night.

She slept like the dead and he barely at all.

Instead he listened to the sounds of the night, he listened for intruders and he listened to the sound of her steady breathing.

The next day, they checked out of the hotel and headed back into the woods. Both unsure of what they were doing with the other.

He walked and she simply followed surprised that he allowed her to.

He studied her when she wasnt looking, gauging her lack of survival skills and her tenderheartedness to the nature surrounding them. 'Tender...' He thought, just the word alone foreign to his world. 'She's tender.'

"Sasuke." She said holding something out for him.

A rabbit. The neck cleanly broken. "Lets stop for camp."

"Ok, i-if youll skin it, I will gather firewood." She offered.

He smirked at her, "Who said I was going to share, Hyuga? You gave it to me."

"Okay." She said blushing, her eyes hit the floor and she turned to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist before she could scamper off, "I was kidding, Hinata." He said calmly, "Gather the wood."

She looked at him oddly for a moment and he instantly released his hold on her. He walked away before she could say anything.

He was just cutting off the last foot on the rabbit when he heard the shuffling, soft and fleeting. He would've missed it if he'd still been cutting. Quickly activating his Sharingan he found the source and for a moment sat indecisively. 'She's not my problem. Theyll drag her back to Konoha.'

Both men, Ninja from The Village Hidden In The Clouds, held Hinata while a female companion stood watching them, hands angrily pressed to her hips as she berated them about something. She turned, and pulled something from the backpack she carried. Throwing it to the floor she quickly left them alone with Hinata who struggled futilely in their grasp.

He was up and running before the package even hit the floor.

It was a condom.

The first man had no idea what hit him. They were Genin, and stood no chance. The second man had a few moments to at least brace himself.

In moments, Hinata stood surrounded by the unconscious bodies of the two men and in front of Sasuke.

"What about the woman?" Hinata asked.

It was his turn to stare at her now, he smiled and let out a chuckle, "Bloodthirsty, arent you?"

She smiled and shrugged, "I was just wondering..."

"She wont be back for some time, shes already a few kilometers away and heading further out." He said, "She didn't wanna be close in case you were a screamer."

She shuddered and rubbed her arms, grimacing a bit.

Sasuke glared at the fresh bruises on her arms. "Why not heal them?"

She smiled, "They will on their own, I'd rather not waste my chakra on that."

Shrugging he turned, "C'mon."

"What about the rabbit?" Hinata asked, her stomach cramping at the lack of food inside it.

"Leave it." He said already walking away.

She sighed and followed.

They traveled until the early morning stopping after reaching a small village.

Camping just on the outskirts, Hinata quickly collapsed into the grass, too tired to even bother with finding a shelter.

Leaning over her gasping form, he picked her up, earning a high yelp from Hinata. Walking to the lining of trees a few feet away, Sasuke set her back down before sitting down himself and closing his eyes.

She studied his features, then. Eyes roaming over his face, his body, from his sandals, to the scars on his hands, to the small hairs at the top of his head blowing in the slight breeze.

He opened his eyes then and stared right back. Not an ounce of curiosity in his eyes. He already had her numbered down. She was as much an enigma to him as the nose on his face.

She though, couldn't tear her eyes away.

"The fates really took their time when they created you, Sasuke." She told him, unabashed.

"Go to sleep, Hinata."

She tilted her head, "Why didn't you ever come back?"

He didn't answer, but she pressed on, "After the war, you were free. Nobody would've minded if you had come back. You probably would've been given a heroes welcome." She smiled, "The women in the village still talk about you, you know. You're like a legend."

"Shut up, Hinata." He growled.

She stopped but continued to stare, too tired to care she opened her mouth for one final question, "Sasuke... Have you e-ever been with a woman?"

"I told you to be quiet, Hyuga." He answered, his voice now deadly.

Eerily calm, she rolled from her back onto her knees and crawled towards him.

He watched, she looked like one of deaths henchmen, all bones and skin, true she was cleaner now than she'd been before and no longer stunk but she still looked about a minute from death. He knew what she wanted, knew what she was going to do.

How many times had Karin done the same thing? How many others had done more? He couldn't remember.

She straddled him, he could feel her thighs shaking from the exertion. Her hands cradled his face and pulled his face up to stare directly into her eyes.

His hands came up to her hips, sliding around her body, cupping her ass and grinding her sex against his.

He smirked, she'd gone in over her head and he'd known it. With her chest pressed against his he could feel her heart beating hard, he could almost smell the fear etched clearly into her eyes, "Get off Hinata and go to sleep."

Her face tomato red, she fumbled back to the grass and stretched out, quickly falling asleep within minutes.

He watched her and shook his head, 'Stupid woman.'

With that, he nodded off too.

Hours later he heard a twig snapping and woke to the presence of three unknown chakras slowly closing in. Two were familiar, the third new.

Hinata was awake too. Large frightened eyes flickered back and forth in the darkness, like a caged animal.

The three nin approached, not even trying to hide, so sure that they'd win. "Their chunin." Sasuke said, 'They have to be new, otherwise they wouldn't be so cocky.' Sharingan was already on, he knew Hinata had activated Byakugan.

"Hello agai-..." They cut off, taking in both sets of eyes glowing eerily in the early moring darkness.

All three stopped short, faced with the unknown kekkai genkai's. Two men, one shorter than the other and a female. "Yuhi, what is it?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know..." The woman answered, "His chakra is immense, do you feel it?"

"Yes, but hers is almost nonexistent."

"Its not worth it, c'mon." The taller of the men said.

"Bitch owes me one." The short one growled, "We can take em, Haru. Use formation E." With that the three dissipated into thin air and in their place came strong winds.

Hinata glared, "Sasuke, their moving at a high rate of speed, circling us..."

"I know, I can see them." He answered calmly. He picked a kunai from his pockets and threw.

Sure enough, it found its target, and the woman was down.

"SHIT!" She screamed clutching her left arm, she pulled the blade out, and tried to stop the bleeding, "Haru! Genka!" She growled standing again and once again quickly disappeared.

"Ill aim the next on at your heart." Sasuke said giving them a last chance.

"Sasuke!" Hinata yelped jumping in front of him as a shuriken flew by heading straight for his back. In a split second he was in the tree above them, Hinata though was now where he stood.

"Hinata!" He yelled, and watched as she took the blade straight into her ribs.

'No more games.' He thought activating Chidori. Easily pin pointing each opponent, he set off.

"What the hell is that!" The woman screamed as she watched it slice through her teammates before barreling towards her.

She fell to the ground in a bloody heap, eyes wide open, she gasped once before her heart stopped.

Hinata whimpered a few feet away, clutching her side with shaking hands.

Blood poured from the wound, drenching her clothing.

Grabbing his bag, he lifted her into his arms and headed into town.

The sun had just begun to rise, the streets were still deserted but for one old man pushing a rickety wheelbarrow.

"Hey!" Sasuke called catching him by the shoulder. "Where is the nearest hospital?"

The old man gaped at Hinata who'd passed out from the blood-loss. White as a sheet of paper and thin as she was, she made for quite a horrific sight.

"Its two blocks down, turn right and head straight, its about 5-6 blocks from there! Get her some help, quick, son!" He called to Sasuke who was already running.

He burst into the hospital, stopping at the ER entrance he stopped at the front desk, "She's been struck by a shuriken." He said holding her up for the nurse who had already picked up the phone and was calling for more medical ninja.

She hung up and ran into a room a few feet down the hall, quickly returning with a bed, "Lay her on this." She instructed grabbing a clip board.

Sasuke hesitated a moment, making the nurse smile reassuringly at him.

"We will not do anything to harm her, but she needs to be laid out so we can all work on the wound." She said nodding to the two nurses who'd come running in.

Sasuke brushed her off and lay Hinata down. 'She's as white as the bedding.' He thought watching her face as they wheeled her away.

He stood, not knowing what to do for a moment when the same nurse handed him a clip board and pen.

"We need you to fill out some papers for her, you can have a seat while you wait, or possibly change your clothes..." She said pointing to the blood that stained his shirt.

"I don't know her." Sasuke said handing her back the clip board.

She nurse frowned, "No name?" She bit her lip, "Im sorry but we cannot allow her to stay if she has no insurance." Picking up the phone once again, she was just punching in a few numbers when Sasuke held out his hand.

"I've got her fees, I just dont know any of her information besides her name." He said, grabbing the board he wrote her name and payed the upfront costs.

He walked into the bathrooms and took of his shirt. Throwing it into the trash can, he donned a clean one and headed to the waiting room.

He'd been waiting about an hour when a male nurse came to him, "Are you, Sasuke?" He asked.

He stood, "Yeah."

"Ok, follow me." He said pushing open the doors theyd first run through, "Now, we've already talked to her about maintaining her health, she's about 60lbs under weight. The injury we had healed within minutes, but we wanted to keep an eye on her a little longer, just in case." He opened a door with and smiled at Hinata, who was fast asleep. "She seems hungry and tired, otherwise she's ready to leave." Holding the door open for Sasuke, he nodded to Sasuke, "Ill be right with you in a minute to discuss her release."

Sasuke walked into the room and stood beside her bed. "Hinata." He said.

She opened her eyes and gazed at him with all the admiration of a dog who'd just found its new owner. "Y-You didnt leave me." She said quietly.

"Yeah, let's go." He said looking away uncomfortably, embarrassed at her tone.

"Sasuke."

"What!" He asked turning back to face her, annoyed now.

Huge pale eyes stared up at him as she scooted from the bed. She wore a hospital gown, her clothes were nowhere to be found but it wasnt her lack of clothes that had his attention. It was the slow smile that was growing until it encompassed her entire face.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

He turned, hiding the slight blush. Pulling out his bags he threw her his last set of spare clothes. "Change so we can go." Walking over to the window he stared out.

At the touch of her hand on his shoulder he turned, "Lets go."

He stopped short when he took her in. The shirt was huge on her but the pants were just a lost cause. He wondered what she used to keep them up.

He paid the rest of her bill and they checked out. As they made their way down the street they'd first run, the old man Sasuke had asked for directions waved to them.

He stood next to a small fresh fruit stand, "Glad to see you got 'er fixed up!" He called.

Hinata smiled and waved back at him, Sasuke continued on.

"Who was that?" She asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"He gave me directions to the hospital."

She turned around smiled and waved back at the old man again.

Hinata followed Sasuke into a small store, he walked to the front counter where a young woman stood.

"Welcome! How can I help you today, sir?" The girl purred, fingering a stray lock of auburn hair, her brown eyes sparkling at Sasuke.

"We need a pack of Shuriken and 2 Kunai packs." He said.

Hinata stared around at the multitude of weapons the store had on display. She walked over to a small revolving case that held different types of poisons and a few bombs.

"Hinata." He said.

"Y-Yes?" She answered turning to find him holding out the pouch of Shuriken and Kunai to her.

"Strap these on and lets go."

She quickly did as he said, noting the strange look the woman behind the counter gave her.

He walked out and across the street to a clothing store, Hinata trailing close behind.

"Get an outfit and a spare." He said heading into the mens section. "You have ten minutes."

She nodded and wondered into the isles. She selected a gray t-shirt and a blue one, settling on two standard black pants.

She quickly gathered her items and ran to the front of the store where Sasuke stood waiting.

"She needs to change before we leave." He told the owner who nodded and pointed to the changing rooms.

She chose the blue shirt and met Sasuke outside, handing him back the clothes he'd lent her.

Putting their items into the bag he carried and stopping one last time for a quick meal, they were on their way.

They traveled together for three weeks, Hinata simply following Sasuke wherever he went. Ignoring his sour attitude and helping him whenever the need arose.

Slowly, her strength was returning, the deep bags under her eyes started to fade and the bruises had healed. She ate as much as she could whenever she could and it was beginning to pay off. She was still very skinny but the sickly look she had was no longer there.

She didn't know why he let her tag along but didn't question.

It had been years since he'd traveled with someone but he'd be damned before admitting he actually enjoyed her presence.

She wasn't like any female he'd met before. She was quiet, she spoke only when words were needed. She kept to herself, she stared at him sometimes but he was used to that. He could remember her as a child, their families would come together and conference. He could remember bits and pieces of what it was they discussed but not everything. He knew Itachi and Hinata or he and the younger sister were to be married, their child, an experiment.

Those plans had long ago been put to rest.

Still, he'd caught himself on more than one occasion staring at her wondering how heavy or light her breasts would feel, if they'd fill his hands. Her ass wasn't large but it was filling out nicely with all the food she'd been putting away. Her muscles were building back up too, all the walking theyd been doing had toned her legs perfectly. Practicing with the Kunai and shuriken had made her arms build long forgotten strength.

She was a beautiful woman, now that she was cleaned up and healing. That was what surprised him more than anything because he had never noticed.

It was a cool morning, the sun was shinning through the trees casting beams of light all around them. Hinata stood in a small stream washing their clothes and knives. A fish had jumped from the water a few feet from her, making her jump in surprise.

He'd heard the commotion and ran to her, only to find that she'd slipped and drenched herself. She looked up at him, still a bit taken back before a slow smile spread over her face, the same smile he'd learned she used when she was truly happy. She opened her mouth and a loud rolling laugh escaped her lips.

He'd glared at her and walked away, but he couldn't get the image of her sitting there in the stream, hair damp, eyes dancing and that smile out of his mind. Her laughter was loud and deep but he'd liked it. It reminded him of his mothers.

The fourth week was when autumn had really begun to set, making way for the winter. Hinata stood inside the cave they had found to camp in for the night. Her small figure, highlighted by the falling snow as she waited for him to return from gathering the firewood was all he could look at as he walked up the small hill. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders down to her hips, he couldn't remember if he liked women with long hair but decided that on her, he liked it. A lot.

She waved at him as soon as she caught site and retreated inside, at ease now. He knew she grew nervous when he left her. She slept just feet away from him at night and frequently clutched his shirt when she felt she was in danger. He allowed it. He knew she was afraid of being near death again, knew she was in love with him, as she made no effort to hide it. She was as transparent as her eyes suggested.

He handed her the wood he'd gathered and sat down. Pulling out late season duck he had caught earlier that day, he begun to pull its feathers.

She cleaned the meat and skewered it after. It was a quiet evening, the first snow usually made the world still. Nobody was in the mood to go out, let alone battle.

He ate, appreciative of her cooking, not for the first time. She knew how to cook, he'd discovered, relieved. His own culinary skills couldve done with some help.

She lay near him, rolling a small pebble from hand to hand while he sat, sharpening his weapons.

The wind picked up from outside, and their fire begun to die. Grabbing the extra wood, he threw a thick log in and pulled out his sleeping bag. Closing his eyes, he listened to her shuffle about.

She had her own sleeping bag and he could hear her laying it out. Soon the steady sound of her breathing was all he heard. Outside the snow had already stopped, not even an inch had fallen.

He awoke in the middle of the night, unsure what had disturbed him. For a minute lay still, trying to sense for unknown chakra's. Then he heard her.

"Sasuke..." She said staring at him from her bedding a few feet away. Their fire had run low, and the cave had lost most of the warmth. He could see her breath as she whispered his name.

She unzipped her bag and walked over to him. Kneeling beside him she stared into his eyes, unblinking.

Her hands reached under her shirt. After shifting a bit she removed them.

He sighed as he watched her. Deciding whether or not to allow her to continue. He knew what she wanted and it had been months for him as well.

Before he could say anything she pulled her shirt over her head.

Staring at her for a moment, he unzipped his bag and scooted over as she slid in beside him. Her arms wound around his torso and her mouth made its way to his neck.

In the morning he awoke with her in her shirt, her legs wrapped around his, her arms between hers and his chest.

Outside, the snow had cleared and the sun shone brightly. They had overslept.

"Hinata." He said unzipping the sleeping bag and standing.

She yawned softly into the fabric and stretched out. Her eyes opened, large and trusting. She stared up at him shyly.

They dressed in the quiet. She stood beside him as he grabbed the bags and walked.

He was surprised at how inexperienced she'd been. He knew she was an heiress but that usually equated to a spoiled woman used to getting what she wanted, men included. It was rare to find one who was innocent.

He couldn't get the image out of his head. Laying naked on her back, legs spread willingly for him, hair fanned out in the fading light of the fire, she'd almost looked ethereal. The slight gasp he'd heard as he slid inside, it quickly turned to a moan after giving her a moment to accept him.

Her blood had stained his bag.

"Look, Sasuke." She said pulling him from his thoughts.

A herd of deer ran in the distance. Six. Their lithe bodies seemed to glide over the land as they went.

He looked at her, she seemed mesmerized by them.

"Their running from wolves." He said looking at the pack that had given up the chase and were now walking back into the trees.

She nodded staring in awe at the animals.

"I was never really allowed to go on missions that ranged too far outside the city limits." She explained sheepishly, "The only animals I saw were smaller game."

He nodded and continued on.

They were on the last leg of their journey. Soon the terrain they were traveling turned from woodland to dessert, the dramatic changes in climate the dessert underwent took Hinata by surprise. It would heat up to over 100 degrees during the day and plummet to 25 at night. She grew ill by their 4th day.

They stopped at an Inn the fifth and sixth day and by the seventh she was well enough to travel again.

They never discussed what happened that night and it didnt happen again. She never came to him at night and continued to keep quiet and still stuck close.

After a week of walking through the sand they came upon a large city.

Hinata stared at the name marked on the gates, Sunagakure. Wide eyed, she stared at Sasuke, then the gates. "S-Sasuke?" She asked quietly, haulting in her steps.

"You said that this was your destination." He said leaving her behind. "Tell them who you are and you will be let in."

"Sasuke..." She repeated, her voice cracking. "D-do you want me to go?"

He stopped and glared back at her, "You're acting like a child, Hyuga."

She whimpered at the use of her last name, he hadn't used it in weeks.

"I want to stay with you..." She said softly, fighting back tears and failing miserably. "Let me stay with you, Sasuke."

He stared at her for a long time before walking to stand in front of her.

Tears fell from her eyes, over her cheeks. She looked like a mess but to him she'd never looked more beautiful.

He could hear her heart accelerate as he came closer, her breathing slowed as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her against him. His hands traveled up her sides, tracing her breasts until one rested on her back, the other in her hair.

Bending down, he kissed her.

Slowly adding more and more pressure, her own hands cupped his jaw, pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth to breath and sighed as his tongue entered.

The world spun around her as she gave into him, terrified of losing him and being alone again. He pulled away and watched her. Eyes still closed, lips bruised from his.

Brushing a few stray locks from her forehead, he bent and kissed one more time before bringing his hand up and knocking her out.

She fell limp in his arms.

"Miss?" Someone was shaking her. "She's waking up."

"S-Sasuke?" She whispered, her vision blurry.

"What's that?" The woman asked leaning over her, concern etched into her dark features.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked sitting up, she was laying in sand. Her sleeping bag and extra clothes next to her.

"We found you near the city walls, we are patrol guards from Sunagakure." She explained, "I'm Umi and that," She said pointing to her partner, "Is Akane."

"She doesn't have any weapons with her, she doesnt look like a ninja." Akane said peering at Hinata's belongings.

"Come on, dear." Umi said taking Hinata's hand, "Lets get you something to drink."

"And something to eat." Akane added, "You look like the wind might carry you away."

Hinata nodded still dazed.

The women walked her to the gates and called to the keeper. The large doors opened slowly, allowing them to enter.

Hinata turned as they closed behind them, searching into the distance for him. Praying for just a glimpse.

"Sasuke..." She whispered.

**-TBC**


	3. Home

_**HOME**_

Two months came and went with no sign of him. It would be grossly out of his character if he had, but that didnt stop her from aimlessly staring out into the distance hoping to see his form.

She grew depressed. Her appetite dwindled until she was only drinking when reminded. Like a ghost she wondered about the city.

Always though, she'd end up at the gates.

She knew why he left her, understood even, but wished with all her heart that he hadn't.

She'd been given a job in a small bookstore owned by on of the guards who'd found her, Akane's mother. Grateful but sad at the permanency of it she'd accepted after a week had gone and he'd not come back for her.

"Hinata!" An again women called, into the backroom of the bookstore.

Sitting amid a large pile of books, Hinata peeked up from under her bangs and stood. Stepping over each stack and carefully making her way to the door she smiled at the line of customers patiently waiting at the counter and turned to the elderly white haired woman sitting behind the counter.

"Yes Mrs. Sasaki?"

The lady ushered her over with the wave of a frail hand, "Could you please show this young man where we keep the Icha-Icha series?" She asked winning a deep blush from the 20-something year old customer.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Yes, maam." She said walking to the boy, "Their right over here, follow me please."

She could feel his eyes on her and knew he must think she looked terrible, most everyone did. She knew people stared at her when she walked by, her eyes alone would cause a stir but with the state her body was in, she often felt like a walking billboard for a starvation relief fund.

Food didn't interest her though, she hardly ever had an appetite and when she did her stomach could barely handle anything other than a few ounces of chicken broth. She was slowly killing herself but with so little to do with her life it would seem she didn't care.

"Their all right here, the only one we are missing is Icha-Icha Strap, we sold the last copy yesterday morning. Our next shipment comes in on the 28th but if you'd like we can special order one for you and have it shipped in overnight." She said pointing out the others on the shelf.

"No this is fine, thank you." The boy said quickly looking away when she'd turned to him.

"Okay just let us know if you need anymore help." Hinata said heading back to the cash register. "Lady Sasaki, Im going into the backroom to finish up entering in this months inventory."

"Okay, thank you Hinata." She answered with a wrinkly smile.

She was just about to turn away when she caught sight of several people running and more than just a few shouting out in the street. "What's going on?" Hinata asked nodding to the door.

"Oh, Im not too sure, it just started a few minutes ago." Lady Sasaki said grabbing a pen and sticking her nose back into the store finances log.

"They've caught a traitor." The young man said coming to the counter with his selection of Icha books and a few others, "Some big name former missing ninja from the village hidden in the leaves." He elaborated. "Their doing their best to hold him down last I saw, I guess their just waiting for the Kazekage to get there, but I heard he'd left the village yesterday to attend meeting."

Hinata stared at him shocked into place, eyes wide, she simply stood.

"Hinata?" Lady Sasaki asked worriedly, "You okay, girl?"

Blinking Hinata smiled and nodded before running out the door, "Ill be right back!" She yelled already down the block.

'Sasuke...?' Her mind screamed as she pumped her legs willing them to go faster. 'Why would he come into the city? He isn't stupid, it can't be him.'

A large circle of onlookers stood, all yelling, some crying at the destruction. At least 50 Ninja of various degree stood around a single figure clad in black.

Her heart stopped as she gazed at him, 'Sasuke.' A shrill scream erupted from the crowd. Hinata stepped back with a start, realizing that it had come from her. "Sasuke!"

Closing her eyes and pressing her palms together, she activated her Byakugan just before throwing herself into the fray.

'If the sand Ninja get him...!' She screamed inside as she dodged flying bodies and weapons. Adrenaline ran thick in her veins as she charged toward him. "Sasuke!" She called finally gaining his attention.

Yin met yang. He was as calm as she was terrified.

"You were calling." He said deflecting a kunai aimed at his face and its twin aimed at the back of his head.

She starred at him, mouth agape as she took in his words, "Y-you came back for _me_?" She asked pointing to herself, baffled. "Why?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, ignoring the yells of the sand ninja telling him to surrender, and he smirked, "For the same reason you kept coming to the gate."

She blinked up at him, trying with all her might to make sense of what he said, trying to put rhyme to reason but failing to do so.

"Let's go." He said opening his hand to her.

"Okay." She said sliding her hand into his.

Calling on Aoda Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata, pulling her close he quickly jumped atop the reptile.

"What can I do for you, Master Sasuke?" The serpent hissed crushing a few people under its belly as it moved about.

Hinata clung to Sasuke as the adrenaline left her body, taking with it most of her strength. Byakugan failed to remain active and she fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up any longer. "Im sorry." She said shakily smiling up at him.

"Get us out of here, Aoda." Sasuke told the snake.

"As you wish." Aoda replied barreling forward. His large form effectively tore down the gates and had them miles away from the city withing seconds. Deep into the dessert they went.

Hinata sat as Sasuke stood tall atop Aoda, surveying the land.

Leaning back and opening her eyes she took a breath. Bright blue skies starred back down at her, a bird flew high overhead and the sun beat down on her cheeks. The wind flew through her hair and in that moment she felt tears fall from her eyes, her heart beat loud in her ears as happiness engulfed her.

She felt as though her heart would burst from it, as though her smile could keep going and stretch all the way up to her ears. She opened her eyes and was blinded by the sun for a moment before finding Sasuke crouched beside her.

"I could die right now and I would be fine with that." She told him unabashed.

Reaching his hand out, he poked her forehead softly. "Yeah?" He asked.

She smiled up at him and nodded.

"You need to eat."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I mean it, Hinata." He said standing. "You look worse than before I found you."

"I promise, Sasuke."

And so they went, traveling far from the dessert and into the forests. Deep in the woods, they parted from Aoda and walked to a small village where for the night, they planned to rest.

They checked into a small hotel under a false name and were quietly shown to a small room on the far side of the small establishment.

One large mat lay in the middle of the room, a low bedside table and bathroom.

He grabbed his backpack and held out a shirt to her, "You can sleep in this for the night since I didn't exactly give you time to pack."

She starred at the white shirt feeling a sense of de ja vu.

"Or you can sleep naked." He said with a smirk looking purposely at her chest.

She blushed and quickly took the shirt. They took separate showers and stayed in the room, she, simply resting, he, reading. When the time came to finally lay down they each stood a little uncertain of the other.

Sasuke looked away, "Ill use the sleeping bag." He said turning away, crouching down to set it out.

Hinata starred after him, her eyes down cast and she reached for the bottom of his borrowed shirt. Lifting it up and over her head she stood before him naked, all other clothes lay out in the restroom drying. She looked him dead in the eye and then to the sleeping mat, the invitation explicitly clear.

She lifted the blanket and lay down waiting on him.

He knelt starring at her a moment. He rose and lifted his shirt over his head. Pulling down his pants and standing before her nude as well.

"P-Please, the light..." She asked.

He flicked the switch and plunged them into darkness, walking over to the mat, he moved the blankets away and covered her body with his.

"I'm not going to be gentle again." He said nipping at her lip.

She smiled against them, "You were gentle last time?" She asked incredulously.

She opened her eyes from the kiss to find bright red irises staring down at her. The lust and hunger in them mirrored her own and together they faded into one another.

He took from her what he needed and no more while she gave, more than willing to over compensate. She held onto him, a rock in the crushing hurricane that was her life while he let himself become entangled in her.

Her absence had effected him bitterly, too late he'd realized how attached to the poor woman, he had become. Seeking her in the face of every plane village woman, hearing her shuffling behind him as he walked alone in the woods. Feeling her soft body yielding to his as he drove into her over and over. Her small hands holding fast to him as he'd pushed them to their climax.

She hadn't pursued him, she had simply been there to be beside him.

That was what shot through him. He couldn't explain it, but he knew what it was and knew he had to go back.

And so there they were, her leg thrown over his, his arm cushioning her head, marks covering her breasts and thighs, one small mark just under his nipple. Both completely bare they lay in the stillness each unwilling to break the silence.

They didn't. Instead, Hinata smiled softly at him, reached out to brush a lock of hair from his face and closed her eyes once more. That he let her was as intimate an act as sex itself.

He reached out to her and twisted his fingers around hers before closing his eyes as well and drifting off to sleep.

Together the two traveled in obscurity, she continued to hold fast to Sasuke while he protected her from would be thieves and rapists.

They had been traveling for well over 4 weeks when he stopped and pointed out a small clearing in a forest.

"It can be home." She said smiling.

**-TBC**


	4. The Lion & The Fawn

More than 7 months had come and gone since they left Sunagakure. With each passing day she grew, her belly swelling with life, her body growing stronger and stronger while he grew softer and softer. The love in his eyes as he looked upon the once near dead woman was enough to take the breath from his lungs, he'd known love like this once. All those years ago, a love with no end, one that asks for nothing, expects nothing.

He walked through the days, unsure at first, so unused to the frequent contact of another, the years of solitude had left a permanent handicap on his social skills. She in return understood, she herself had fumbled when it came to being intimate and blushed madly at the smallest of gestures.

Odd was the word of choice when it came to them. She was bashful and frail like a young fawn. Afraid of her own shadow at times, infinitely curious and sweet and others. He, as terrifying and unpredictable as a lion. Angry, unruly and untamed.

Together they built a home, camping in the beginning as they gathered the materials, laid the foundation and slowly their humble home emerged from the ground up. It took them 2 months to build the one bedroom home, it wasn't grand by any means after months of sleeping on the ground to them it was perfect.

Their love wasn't filled with passion or drama, it was a softer, unlike the fire or storms described in all the great love stories, it was simpler. Like a cool wind coming in bringing relief on a sweltering day. It was there never the less.

It was in the small glances she'd catch him casting her way. The way she'd leave the light on for him, softly glowing in the dark of night when he'd stay out to late in order for him to find his way back home, back to her in case he got lost.

"Hinata." He said reaching out across their bed in the darkness, his hand finding the curve of her waist. She had pleasantly filled out in the months giving birth to a curvaceous figure he'd never thought to look at when they were in school together.

She knew what he wanted, lacing her fingers with his he pulled her towards him.

He pulled her until she lay under him, his arms on either side of her head holding his weight so as not to harm their child. Her legs pliantly opening for him, her arms wrapping themselves around him, her mouth seeking and finding the apple on his neck.

His hands tangled themselves into her hair as he brought himself down on his elbows and kissed her.

Pushing his underwear down his hips she fumbled with his clothes, trying to free him as he pulled her night shirt over her head quickly doing the same with her panties.

He rolled away and finished what she had been trying to do, finally nude he turned back to her and stopped.

Moonlight had crept in past their sheer curtains exposing her heavily pregnant body to him. He could see his child kicking softly against her belly making her wince. Her breasts were heavy, the nipples darker than the first time he'd touched them. A queer warmth crept within him as he stared at the spot the infant had struck. It rolled over the anger that had consumed him for so many years and calmed it. Slowly he felt as though the energy was being pulled from him, leaving something softer in its wake. Foreign to being so vulnerable he laid back down instead of continuing.

Rolling on her side and pushing herself up, Hinata sat on her legs and peered at him. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked touching his arm. It had taken months for her to stop blushing when she touched him, even longer for her to initiate any contact herself.

"Nothing." He answered. "Go to sleep." He said closing his eyes.

He felt her shift and felt her hands as they traced the muscles on his stomach, his nipples, his collarbone and finally they made their way up his neck to his face.

Leaning down she kissed him, her lips moving softly on his silently asking for that which he denied.

It wasn't sex that made it intimate, it wasn't that they were naked or even the setting. It was that he allowed her to touch him, openly, it was something unseen, something within. It was her, unabashedly reaching out for him, knowing he would not deny her, not fearing his rejection, knowing he wanted her.

He was for once vulnerable and she was strong.


	5. Endings

**ENDINGS**

"Sasuke, do you think that you could get me tea?" Hinata had asked, one hand on his arm, the other rubbing her belly, large eyes staring up at him.

To get tea he'd have to run into town…A days run away. She'd be fine without him though that didn't calm the unease he felt about leaving her but she'd been sick lately and he knew the tea would calm her. So he agreed.

"I'll go tomorrow." He answered.

"Thank you!" She chirped stepping into his arms standing on the tips of her feet and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Dawn was just breaking when he awoke. He lay for a bit listening to the deep breaths Hinata took in her slumber, the birds chirping outside their window and the slowly dying sounds of the crickets. He knew peace then and it took every ounce of his will to break away from the moment. Leaning over he cupped Hinata's cheek in his hand and kissed her.

Her arms came around his neck first then slowly her eyes opened, a lazy smile crossing her lips, "Are you leaving already?"

"I'll be back by sundown." He promised, letting her go he rolled out of bed and got dressed. She stayed but watched him instead of going back to sleep.

"Did you drink enough water last night?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I made you a lunch last night, its in the fridge and there should be a pitcher of water there as well, it'll keep cool for a few hours at least."

"Alright." He said pulling a plain black shirt over his head and stepping into his pants. "Im leaving now."

"Sasuke." Hinata said leaning up on her elbow.

"What?" He asked finally looking at her directly as he slipped on his shoes.

She smiled as him, her eyes kissing his very image, "I love you."

He shook his head at her, "Me too." He answered with a smirk as he walked to the front door.

"Make sure you stretch!" She called from the bedroom.

Waving his hand, he walked into the other room, opening the fridge he pulled out the lunch she'd packed and the water. Placing it into his back pack he walked out the door. Shaking his head he slowly stretched as he looked up at the sky. The sun was already pushing back the clouds from the night before making way for a clear day.

Stretching his legs he took a deep breath and set off.

* * *

Hinata rose from their bed, her hair rumpled, sleep lines still imprinted on her cheeks. Opening the curtains to their bedroom window she peered out across the clearing at his retreating form. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Looking over her shoulder she took in their room. His basic taste trimmed her classic touches to their home. They complimented each other, oddly enough. She knew it was a waste of effort but still made their bed, knew it was to no one's benefit but still took their clothes to the stream, washed then hung them. She knew it would all burn but still got down on her hands and knees and begun to scrub their floors.

She had just finished and was throwing the dirty water out into the small garden she'd started a few weeks before when she felt them.

There were dozens of them, they were everywhere. In the trees, in her home, behind her.

"Hello Hinata, long time no see."

* * *

He was a few miles out when he felt it. 'How did I not notice it sooner?' He questioned himself as he came to a stop. Activating his Sharingan he searched through them for her, seeking her feeble chakra form. 'She's not there.' He thought, '22, 23, 24..' He counted. '2 dozen. Alright then.'

Turning around he looked through the area surrounding them, 'Hinata…' He thought as his searched proved fruitless.

Then he heard it.

"Sasuke!" The cry was shrill, pain-filled and right on point. It was a cry meant to induce adrenaline to the named, a cry meant to boost the speed at which he was running…a cry meant to lead.

Feet moving too fast to see with the naked eye, he was a phantom slowly fading into the shadows cast by the setting sun. Moving from tree to tree he covered the land as quickly as they'd predicted. As this rate it would all be over within the hour. Again, as they'd predicted.

He knew they were there, he could feel and see every set of eyes watching him and still he continued on. Love makes you do things like that. He ran head long into the trap, sure of his strength, sure that they'd be the ones walking out…_they _wouldn't.

"_Blackbird has entered the premises." _

It was a field as least 100km on either side were barren of trees, they wanted to make sure he was out in the open, no hiding places, no surprises.

On her knees, body heavy in her advanced pregnancy, there she sat. Eyes puffy, nose running, dirt and blood covering her bare feet. Hands bound behind her back, gag loose around her bruised neck, the sight of her made his gut twist.

"Sasu-!" She screamed again, tears cutting the plea short. "It's a trap!"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" A man called to him his face covered by a white mask, cat like in nature it had three distinct red marks.

"Release her." Sasuke answered.

"As long as you surrender and come peacefully, Uchiha."

Sasuke stood beside the man an instant later, kunai in hand he lunged.

There were 5 on him in a split second. He had grown rusty but still, holding them off was not a problem for him. Every one of them had a mask, he knew it was going to be a long battle and knew he had to get Hinata out of there as quickly as possible.

Jumping far from the group Sasuke quickly set loose a hail of Chidori Senbons on them, they quickly fell.

Running to the post they'd tied Hinata to she cut the ropes binding her and stood to face the next wave. "Run, Hinata." He ordered.

A whirl of wind side swept him followed by a large man barreling towards him and a barrage of weapons. It was all he could do to dodge every kunai, star and needle.

He fought each opponent, singling out one person at a time while dodging the others. Cutting throats and sending kunai and chidori into multiple Anbu. Blood covered the ground, the night fell in favor of each side Sasuke could see clearly in it, the other ninja could use the element of surprise so long as they hid their chakra.

There were only ten men and women left now. They weren't as easy to take down as the rest, he could feel their Chakras, knew they knew how to use it, knew they were well trained and practiced.

"Sasuke!" One yelled, reaching up she removed her mask and green eyes met his, sad, angry eyes.

Another woman reached and took off her mask, cerulean blue framed by light blonde lashes.

Slowly each member took off their masks until he stood before most of his graduating class.

Sakura let out a wail as she ran at him, her fist leaving a crater in the ground he'd just stood on. Ino quickly followed up throwing punch after punch at him, missing a few and landing the others on his ribs, face and stomach.

Grabbing her arm as she swung once again he threw her into the forest, tree after tree fell as she slammed against them.

They continued on, hand to hand he knocked out Shino, Ino and Kiba. He was growing tired but kept on, blowing fire and using Chidori he continued to take out his old comrades, his mind set on seeking out Hinata, but still he was unable to sense her Chakra, he couldn't see her. Figuring it was a good thing, 'She's long gone, safe.'

Distracted by his thoughts he missed Sakura running at him, as a result she landed a clear shot against his side. He could hear the bones breaking as she got in shot after shot.

Blood poured from his mouth as he sank to his knee.

Lee came from the left, Sakura again at his right , Sai from the front and Tenten from behind. He jumped but found himself unable to move, looking up he found his shadow attached to Shikimaru's, the full moon providing enough light to cast and throw it.

He was hit full on with every attack.

Lying on the ground he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, feel every nerve crying out in pain, every broken bone, cut, scrape, gash he felt it all then. Pushing himself up out of the grass and dirt he began to summon Aoda.

"_Byakugan!" _

Looking down at his chest Sasuke took in the small hand encased in chakra shaped into a spear. Blood soaked his shirt down to his pants. He fell forward as she pulled her hand out leaving behind a large gaping hole in his chest.

"H-Hinata?" He got out through the blood flooding this throat.

"Blackbird is down, I repeat Blackbird has been neutralized." She said.

Sasuke watched her realization sinking like a slow freeze. He watched her pull her hair up into a pony tail and prep before healing the Anbu nin he'd taken down. He watched as she shook hands with Kakashi and nodded toward him.

He felt his heart begin to slow. Watching her he knew he'd been fooled. He could see her Chakra, feel it even from the distance between them, it was strong, almost as strong as his. She wasn't weak at all. She wasn't anything he'd thought she was. It was all a lie.

She looked at him finally and he knew then without a doubt that she didn't love him. Blank eyes gazed at his broken body, the fondness he'd come to expect was not there, the softness in her face was gone, in its place a hardened warrior. A stranger.

He looked from her face to her stomach, his child. He'd never know its name, if it was a boy or girl. He would know nothing and that final thought was what broke him.

Betrayed, beaten and broken. He felt death approaching as the world around him faded. He could no longer hear the flurry of activity around him, he couldn't see the bodies being moved, people hurrying about to heal and he couldn't feel her anymore.

* * *

_It was there in the blackness that he found her again. Early morning, she lay asleep on their bed a baby next to her, his small body splayed out on a pillow as he slept, his small chest rising and falling. He took a step into the room and Hinata awoke. Looking up at him as she had that morning, love in her eyes. Real love. _

"_Come back to bed, Sasuke." She said sleepily. _

_Walking to the edge of the bed he pulled back the covers, slipped his shirt over his head and got in. Reaching out he pulled her body to his and fell asleep listening to the sound of his son's soft breaths._

* * *

2 days came and went as they made their way back to Konoha, Hinata couldn't run or jump and so she, accompanied by Kiba and Shino made the trek walking, the others had gone ahead taking with them Sasuke's body.

When they reached the gates of the city and Hinata felt the warmth of finally coming home envelope her.

After being let in the trio went their separate ways. As she made her way a guard stopped her.

"Miss Hyuga, we were instructed to tell you to report to the Hokage's Tower as soon as you got into town." The young man said.

"Okay, thank you."

Once there she was told to sit in the waiting room as the Hokage was in a meeting.

Sighing she sat in one of the many chairs, her feet swollen, stomach growling she could feel her energy being zapped as her child grew.

The Hokage came in as she rubbed her hand across her belly. The man stopped and watched, sad blue eyes took in her form. Rubbing his face he waived her into his office, "Hello Hinata."

"Hokage-San." She answered bowing as she stepped inside.

"You don't have to bow, Hinata." He said sitting down at his desk and taking off the large white hat that signified his status.

The silence between them was heavy, she knew he hadn't wanted to carry out the mission but had been ushered into it. She knew he still loved his former teammate as strongly as any brother could. Knew it hurt him to do that to Sasuke.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha died at 10:36pm October 14th, the cause of death was massive organ failure and blood loss. He-"

"From the beginning, I mean." He said cutting her off.

Stopping Hinata nodded, "The mission was to get close to Sasuke, sir. Put him into false sense of security and as soon as he was, lure him into the trap."

"I heard how that went. You ended up closer than we expected and came away with a child." Naruto said looking down at her belly. "It's going to be tough keeping the scientists in the bloodline department away from you… What do you plan to do with it, Hinata?"

She sat quiet for a moment before answering, "This is my child, Naruto. I will raise it as my own, if studies need to be performed for the study of its unique Kekkei Genkai then we can arrange for them to be done. Otherwise, it is not a lab rat, this is my child."

Studying her for a moment, Naruto smiled and nodded, "I'm relieved to hear you say that Hinata." Looking out the window at the city he was quiet again.

Hinata could feel his sorrow and uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

"He was my best friend for a long time, you know."

"Yes, sir, I know that."

"I'll need a full report on the mission by the end of the month, Hinata. You can go."

"Yes sir." She answered, standing, she bowed and turned to leave when he spoke again.

"You aren't the same, Hinata. I mean from when you were young."

She stay quiet waiting for him to continue.

"When Sakura came home from the mission she said you were amazing out there. Even pregnant."

"Tell her I said, 'Thank you,' Please." She said walking toward the door, opening it he caught her one last time.

"Did you love him at all, Hinata?"

Turning back to look at her, Naruto waited for a response.

Taking a deep breath Hinata looked up at the ceiling for a moment. She didn't answer; instead she bowed her head and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Four days later she went into labor.

Katsu Uchiha, a healthy baby boy was born.

* * *

**SUENA: Thank you for reading my story, sorry about any mistakes in it, please R&amp;R. I dont own Naruto. **


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

The air was cool and crisp, a reprieve from the scorching summer Konoha had faced earlier in the year. November was fast approaching and with it the promise of a cold winter.

The hospital was quiet with only a few sick children and elderly waiting patiently in the emergency room. The staff wandered around, talking quietly amongst themselves and running to assist when patients made occasional requests.

Black hair gleamed in the soft glow of the lamp perched on the nightstand. In his hands he held a book, eyes black as a moonless night crept back and forth across the lines. Sun tanned skin and a tall full frame, he was as handsome as everyone believed he'd be, even in his late 40's he was still turning women years younger than he's heads.

Beside him she rested in bed her chest slowly rising and falling with each labored breath. Breaking the silence she rolled onto her side and coughed, the effort rocking her entire body.

"Are you okay, mom?" He asked eyebrows knitted together as he watched her struggle for breath.

She held a shaky hand out as she continued to cough.

Grabbing a cup of water from her bedside table he placed it in her waiting grasp. He waited until she took a few sips before taking it back and setting it down.

"Thank you." She said giving her son a wrinkled smile.

He nodded and stood over her as she repositioned herself in bed.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked standing over her and fluffing her pillow.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you, Katsu." She said reaching up and taking hold of his hand. "You're always so thoughtful."

He smiled softly at her and grasped her withered hand In his own, "I have to go here in a bit, Yuzuki will stay with you in the meantime."

Nodding the old woman closed her eyes and fell back into her slumber, her body exhausted from the exertion the fit had caused her.

A few minutes later a soft knock at the door sounded just before a young girl stepped in. Short black hair framed a fairy like face. Eyes tilted up at the sides were all she'd inherited from her mother before her; everything else was the spitting image of her grandfather.

"Hey dad, how's grama doing?" She asked wiping sweat off her brow. Collapsing into a chair across the large room she let out a gust of air.

"Tired?" He asked as he stood and stretched.

"Yeah, I was training, trying to fully awaken my Sharingan still." She pouted.

"You'll get it, you're almost there, Yuzuki." He said tucking his book into one of the many pockets lined on his pants. "She's been coughing a lot so make sure to remind her to take some medicine next time she wakes up and keep her water glass filled."

"Alright dad." She answered tucking her knees into her chest and staring at the floor.

Walking over to the girl, Katsu smiled and placed his hand on her head, "You're close, Yuzuki, I can feel it. Keep training, I didn't awaken my Sharingan until I was 13."

"But I've been able to control Byakugan since I was like 6! Why is the Sharingan so hard?" She mused staring up at him.

"I can't answer that, Yu." He said shrugging, "I had to learn everything from scratch, myself. When the Uchiha compound burned it took all the training scrolls with it. It's just something you need to learn on your own as I have."

Sighing angrily Yuzuki turned away, pushing her dads hand off her head.

Shaking his head Katsu opened the door, before leaving he told her her mother would come relieve her as soon as she could.

The room was once again quiet.

'Hurry up mom.' Yuzuki silently pled. Shifting in her seat she tried but couldn't sit still. Giving up, she stood and begun gazing around the room.

Standing in front her grandmothers mirror she took in her image, turning side to side she grimaced, 'I don't see what all the fuss is about.' She thought thinking of the villagers who starred and the boys who frequently sent her love notes. "Idiots." She said immediately slapping her hand over her mouth and turning to the bed where her grandmother slept.

Shifting in bed, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Sitting up she searched for the disturbance only to find her granddaughter starring sheepishly at her.

"Hello grandma Hinata."

"Hello, Yuzuki." She said with a weak smile. "Come here and let me touch that beautiful face of yours." Hinata said reaching out.

Walking over, Yuzuki sat in the chair her father had previously occupied and leaned forward pressing her cheek into her grandmother's palm.

Smiling, Hinata rubbed her thumb across her granddaughters cheek and let go. "Such a beauty."

"I'd trade all my so called 'beauty' if I could open my Sharingan just once!" She huffed sitting back in the chair.

"You have strong kekkei genkai running through your veins, Yuzuki, it will come."

"Grandma?" Yuzuki asked tentatively.

"What is it, dear?"

"Can you tell me about my grandfather?" She asked her voice almost a whisper.

The question hung in the air for what felt like an eternity, each second adding to Yuzuki's anxiety.

"You've read about him, haven't you?"

"A little…I know he was a big reason why we won the fourth shinobi war but that's it…" Yuzuki said, surprised that Hinata hadn't brushed it off. Her grandmother had never spoke of her grandfather before and she knew it was a touchy subject growing up. She'd overheard her parents discussing him before but when she asked they said it was something she was too young to know about.

With a soft smile Hinata nodded, "Yes, but I didn't know him back then. We met long after the war was over."

"Can… Can you tell me about how you met?" Yuzuki asked.

Laying back in bed Hinata closed her eyes. "He was handsome, the most handsome man this village has ever had. All the women loved him, he used to have flocks of them following after him around town." She laughed. "The last of his clan, he was very angry as a child, I remember him growing up, he used to make me so nervous in school."

Yuzuki listened with her full attention, engrossed in her grandmothers memories.

"It was a mission I was assigned to when I was in the Anbu force." She said eyes still closed as she relived the moments. "I was sent…" She stopped, her voice breaking a bit.

"Grama?"

"The objective was to kill him and bring his body back to the village so that we could maintain peace with Kumogakure." Hinata recalled, "The Hokage at the time, it nearly killed him to give the order. When he found out it was me who was appointed with the task, I'd heard he tried to call off the mission but I had already left."

Opening her eyes, Hinata sat up and reached for the cup of water.

Yuzuki jumped up, grabbing the glass for her and setting it back after she finished. She waited impatiently for her grandmother to settle back into bed and continue.

"It took me months just to find him. I had to hide my chakra levels from him and pushed myself to the brink of death so that he'd know I was not a threat." She reminisced. "I must've looked like death." She said with a feeble laugh. "I was nothing but bones, we were days away from called the mission when in an odd twist, he found me."

She called on every memory she had of those few months, told her granddaughter how he'd taken her with him to her surprise, how she watched him day after day trying to learn the type of man he was and how she carried out her mission, slowly learning his weaknesses and sending the gained information back to the leaf.

The entire time Yuzuki sat, enthralled in her grandparents history and saddened by it as well. 'Poor Grandpa…' She thought with a sharp pain in her heart.

"You must think I'm a monster, little one." Hinata said reading her granddaughters silence. "But that is the way of the shinobi. You do whatever you can to protect those of the village, no matter the cost. I was given an order and in order to prevent war, I accepted."

"I know… but it still just doesn't seem right." The girl murmured unable to look at Hinata.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Shaking her head Yuzuki quieted so that she could continue.

"He left me when we finally reached Suna and again the mission was almost called off…" She said as she described her brief stay in the land of sand. "He came back for me though. I never expected that… I couldn't believe it even as I looked at him. The only thought in my mind was that he was there for me… Me." She said incredulously.

She looked up at Yuzuki with a gleam in her eyes the girl had never seen before and said, "I knew then that he loved me. Me, a girl who was so far off his map he could scarcely remember who she was when we first met. Me…when there were thousands of women vying for his attention… he chose me."

"Grandma!" Yuzuki giggled, "You're blushing!"

Yuzuki listened on as Hinata proceeded, she described a monstrous snake Sasuke controlled who took them far from Suna, the clearing they had chosen to settle in, the small house they'd built and how she lived as simply as a person could with him. Taking only what they needed from the land, going into town for a few hours at a time, how she'd feel Sasuke's eyes on her. How it felt to know that there was someone who was willing, without a second thought, to lay down their life for you, all for love.

She described how she'd get notes to the Anbu force, how slowly a plan fell into place and she was given the order only to realize that she was carrying his child. "That complicated things…" Hinata laughed thinking fondly of her son. "Carrying our father was a horror, I was constantly sick and my energy was always so low. All I wanted to do was sleep and eat but he kicked so hard I'd lay awake for hours and when I tried holding down anything but broth I just couldn't."

"What did they say when you told them you were pregnant?"

"The plans were dropped and they spent months reorganizing." Hinata answered reaching out and holding Yuzuki's hand. "The Uchiha clan were an incredible force to the reckoned with back in their prime. The elders wanted me to abort the child but thankfully Naruto-Sama overruled them. He said a child carrying the Uchiha bloodline could only be an asset to the village."

"And he has! Dad's one of the strongest shinobi this village has ever seen!" Yuzuki said squeezing her grandmothers hand.

"Yes, I was so relieved when they told me." She said, "You know when I was a child I was promised to marry either Sasuke or his elder brother, Itachi. It seems that fate wanted to unite the bloodlines one way or another, though."

"So dad was like, meant to be, huh?"

"It would seem so." Hinata laughed, "Anyway, we lived for a time in that small home just us two. He was a quiet man, stoic, rough around the edges all those words used to describe great men could be used for him as well. People thought he was heartless but I knew better."

"What was he then? I've heard that he killed innocent people and worked for the Sanin Orochimaru…That he wanted to destroy Konoha…"

Waving her hand, Hinata hushed her, "At one point in time, Sasuke was very lost." She explained, "He wanted to avenge his family, you see? It was love for those lost. Orochimaru saw this and used it to his advantage when he sought out Sasuke."

"Poor grandpa…" Yuzuki murmured tears filling her eyes. "Did he ever get revenge?"

"No, dear." Hinata said, "He found that instead of killing those innocent in the leaf that he wanted to change the system, make it better for future shinobi so that history would never repeat itself."

"If that's all he wanted, then why was he killed?" Yuzuki demanded.

"He killed many people, Yuzuki. Maybe when you're older you will understand." Hinata said tiredly.

"I understand now, grama. It was wrong."

Smiling softly at the girl Hinata sighed, "There are things that don't seem right to us as Shinobi that we must fulfill for the greater good, Yuzuki."

Regarding her grandmother with a sour expression she shook her head, "I couldn't do that…"

"Do you want to be a great kunoichi?"

"I know I will be! As soon as I awaken my sharingan…" Yuzuki huffed. "Just like you, grandma! I've read about the history of the Hyuga Clan! You're one of the greats!"

"And now I'm old." She said sheepishly smoothing out her blankets.

Once again growing still and silent, Yuzuki looked at Hinata, "How did he die?"

Returning the girls stare Hinata smiled sadly, "I struck his chest with my chakra."

Breaking eye contact, Yuzuki starred down at her lap for a few moments. When she looked back up tears were gathered in her eyes, dripping down her long lashes. "That's it?"

Sighing Hinata sat up in bed and with some effort scooted over. Pulling back the blankets she patted the bed beckoning Yuzuki.

Complying, Yuzuki stood and slipped into her grandmothers bed and embrace. As Hinata wrapped her arm around Yuzukis' small frame the girl took her hand and clutched it tight.

"It was a trap. I was the bait, I was bound and gagged and as Sasuke approached I lured him in by screaming. There were many top ranking shinobi there and in minutes he cut all but a few down. The Leafs top Anbu forces hit him all at once."

For a split second, Hinata's voice trembled, the reverberation so light, Yuzuki would have missed it had she not been listening so intently.

"He was going to summon Aoda, the giant snake. Had he succeeded in calling the serpent the mission would be a failure. I had a clear shot from where I hid…I took it."

Tears fell freely from Yuzuki's eyes now, dripping down they begun to form a puddle. "Then?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I returned home and I had your father days after." She finished.

Grandmother and granddaughter lay in silence together for what felt like hours to Yuzuki. Her heart broke for her grandfather, 'Betrayed by the person you love…' The thought swept through her mind, dejected and disillusioned she released her grandmothers hand and rose.

"Does dad know?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Hinata.

"Yes." She said, "He was granted access to the reports when he became a jonin."

"And he's okay with it?"

"He was angry at first but he was older than you are now and he understood." Hinata said a coughing fit cutting off the last of the sentence.

"Do you need medicine grandma? I forgot to ask earlier, dad told me to!" Yuzuki said jumping up and running to the counter a few feet away where the bottle sat along with some drops.

Grabbing them she returned to Hinata's bedside and held them out.

Taking a small measuring cup she filled it and handed the bottle back to Yuzuki, "I'll keep the cough drops on my nightstand." She said holding onto the bag and drinking the syrup. "Thank you, love." She said.

Walking back to the bedside chair Yuzuki nodded and was about to sit back down when the door to the room opened and her mother walked in.

"Sorry I was so late, Miss Hyuga!" The woman said blushing, "I stopped to get a few things at the market that we needed at home and well time just slipped by!"

"It's no problem, Emiko, I enjoyed keeping Yuzuki prisoner." Hinata said smiling broadly at her granddaughter. "I know it must be a burden on you three, trying to be here with me 24/7. I told Katsu that it wasn't necessary, I'll be out in a few days and it's just a small virus."

"Yes but we worry and we miss you being home so this is the closest we can get to it until you're released." Emiko said sticking her tongue out at Hinata. Tall and willowy, Emiko was a beautiful woman. Fair with blonde hair streaked with different hues from gold to brown and striking blue eyes it was no surprise when she caught Katsu's eye. Witty and sweet she and Katsu fell in love quickly and married within a year.

"Hello, Yuzuki!" Emiko said giving her daughter a raised brow, "Thank you for greeting me!"

"Oh, hey mom." Yuzuki said with feigned enthusiasm.

"It's late, baby." Walking over to her daughter, Emiko pulled her into a light embrace and placed a kiss on her forehead, "You can head home now."

Allowing her mother to love on her, Yuzuki nodded and went to her grandmother. Bending down she kissed Hinata's cheek and gave her a hug. "Goodbye grandma, I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Okay, see you then." Hinata said waiving.

Yuzuki begun to walk out of the door and into the hallway when she suddenly turned back and asked her grandmother, "Did you love him?"

Hinata had been saying something to Emiko and stopped midsentence as Yuzuki waited. Looking at Yuzuki she didn't answer but continued to stare at the girl with a far away look in her eyes.

After a few seconds passed Yuzuki gave up and slowly closed the door. Turning she walked down the hall, stairs and finally out of the hospital.

* * *

That night she lay in her own bed unable to sleep as she contemplated her grandparents story.

Thinking of her grandfather and the tragedy his life was she couldn't help but wonder what he'd been like.

Pushing the blankets away, Yuzuki got up and walked across her room to her small bookcase. Fingering through the titles she stopped and pulled out a thick history book, the glossy cover shined in the moonlight.

Laying it on her nightstand she turned on the small yellow lamp she used when she studied. Peering at the index she found the chapter and flipped through the pages coming to a stop at a photo taken decades before.

A man was pictured, his dark hair flowing in the wind, Katana in hand he stood beside the Hokage an imposing figure. _'Sasuke Uchiha (left) and Hokage Uzumaki (right)' _The caption read.

Running her fingers over the image, Yuzuki stared intently at her grandfathers face.

Outside the wind blew strong sending in a gust of cool autumn wind.

"Grandfather…" With a sigh she closed the book and turned off the light. Without bothering to put it up she climbed back into bed and closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them back up and looking out her window to the full moon.

"She loved you." She whispered.

* * *

**SUENA: I loved writing this story, it was a plot thats been on my mind for years and its been a true pleasure getting it all out and finally published. Thank you for your support Fanfiction. Please R&amp;R, I dont own Naruto. **


End file.
